


Los fantasmas de navidad de Souichi y Morinaga

by Rosa94



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa94/pseuds/Rosa94
Summary: Morinaga y Souichi son dos sastres que intentan sacar a flote su negocio, en época de navidad.Sin embargo como si no tuvieran suficientes  dificultades recibirán la visita de tres fantasmas.
Relationships: Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi
Kudos: 2





	Los fantasmas de navidad de Souichi y Morinaga

La blanca nieve cubría las calles de piedra. Los carros iban y venían, apuradas. Los adornos de las fiestas se colgaban en las ventanas, las puertas. Los hornos se encendían por horas. 

Todo era inmerso en un ambiente de festividad familiar. No había casa o negocio que se salvará de ser envuelto de esta festividad.

Excepto tal vez una sastrería ubicada en medio de dos grandes fábricas. Parecía perdida en aquella ciudad. 

Era un lugar donde un sastre trabajaba diligentemente, más aún en estas fechas de pedidos. Había mucho que entregar.

Moringa vio salir otra clienta, satisfecha. El lugar quedó Casio, salvo por su presencia. Exhaló con cansancio. Eran escasos los clientes que eran puntuales o coherentes. ¡Había algunos que incluso querían su traje para dos días después!

¡Una barbaridad!

Pero era agradable terminar a tiempo. Él pensó que esta vez no lo lograría. Ya estaba temiendo la discusión que tendría con su socio. El tipo no era la persona más comprensiva de Londres, todo lo contrario, pero no era una mala persona. Igualmente Moringa no quería tener alguna discusión con él. 

No en estas fechas, no ahora, cuando se había decidido informarle del día libre. 

No faltaba mucho para su llegada. Morinaga se concentró en barrer y ordenar un poco el lugar para una buena impresión más que nada.

Fue a acomodar algunas telas al fondo.

Cuando la campana indicaba que alguien acababa de cruzar la puerta, sonó.

Moringa respiro para calmarse un poco.

Estaba por salir a dar la bienvenida a Souichi cuando un par de voces lo detuvieron.

Atrás de un Souichi con seño fruncido, iba siguiéndolo su hermano menor, Tomoe.

Morinaga maldijo su suerte. De todos los días justo este le había aparecido el indicado a Tomoe para hablar con su nada benevolente hermano mayor. Además era conocido por todos los cercanos a la familia que Souichi detestaba a su cuñado, Kurokawa. No es que fuera mal tipo pero Souichi nunca le había perdonado que su hermano menor se fugue con ese desconocido. 

-¡Pero dame una razón!- exclamaba Tomoe.

-Crees que voy a compartir mesa con ese estafador, no voy a ir, déjame en paz-

-No fue idea mía invitarte sabes, Kanako lo planteo, quiere que pasemos una Navidad en familia.. como antes..- la última frase lo dijo tan bajo que Morinaga no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado bien.

Souichi no respondió.

-No voy a ir-

-La vas a decepcionar otra vez

-Ya debería estar acostumbrada

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo, así Morinaga supo que se había acabado.

Bien o mal, con Souichi de buen humor o no, Morinaga dio un salto de fe y camino hacia adelante.

Souichi estaba sentado revisando el libro de gastos. Los debe, el haber, todos los gastos estaban en ese libro. 

Se veía hermoso sentado en ese sillón de cuero. Bueno, Souichi era hermoso, con un genio de los mil demonios pero eso no le sacaba lo bello. Era parte de su ser. El pelo largo semi recogido, los anteojos con cristales circulares y su carácter. Si sacabas algo, dejaba de ser él. Era extraño pensar así, pero pensar eso no causaba nada. Morinaga seguía con su inevitable e indeseable atracción hacia ese tipo. A Pesar que fuera casi un ogro en carácter. 

"Eso me hace tan superficial" , pensó.

Aunque si tenía que poner sus sentimientos bajo lupa, no era eso exactamente. 

Él quería conocer a Souichi.

Tenía curiosidad. ¿Era así siempre?, ¿Qué le gustará?, ¿Qué opinaba del terciopelo?. Morinaga pensaba que el terciopelo era suave pero muy costoso, ¿No era mejor la ropa de algodón? Entonces, porque la gente se empeñaba en algo más caro. Sí, era diferente pero..

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba divagando, otra vez.

-Souichi -saludo.

Souichi lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Sigues aquí? ..eh- Se removió incómodo en el asiento- quiero decir, tu turno terminó uh....Hola- Tatsumi Souichi tampoco era bueno con las palabras o personas. 

Morinaga solo sonrió. Souichi no era malo, tal vez ¿Solo un poco lento socialmente?

-Si, te estaba esperando-

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Uh estaba pensando si sería mejor si cerramos el negocio mañana -

-No, Necesito que vengas mañana temprano-

Morinaga lo miró sorprendido, mañana era Navidad. 

-¿Por qué?-

Souichi lo miró enojado, odiaba cuando sus órdenes se cuestionaban.

-El dueño de algún circo me contacto para hacer sus trajes y disfraces para año nuevo. Son bastantes personas y tenemos que ponerlos a trabajar lo más pronto posible si queremos llegar a tiempo, yo también vendré mañana-

-Pero es navidad...- susurro Morinaga

La verdad era de esperarse de Souichi, Morinaga desconocía si su jefe celebraba solo o si celebraba siquiera.

Pero Morinaga era diferente, aunque su familia no lo había contactado en cuatro años, él ya había hecho planes para pasar las fiestas con sus amigos. Hiroto,los chicos del bar..

Además todos los negocios cerraban esa fecha, ni siquiera los restaurantes habrían. 

Era muy egoísta de parte de Souichi hacer esto.

-No puedo

-¿Que?

-No puedo asistir mañana por… asuntos personales.

Souichi lo miró como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en la frente.

Él sabía que Morinaga no estaba en Buenos términos con su familia y que su hermano vivía en la otra punta de Japón. 

Asuntos personales solo podía significar que no tenía ganas o…

-¿Quieres renunciar?

-¡No!- Respondió de inmediato-...simplemente no puedo mañana-

Souichi se quedó pensando.

-No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario

-Lo mismo digo…. ¿Acaso te olvidaste que fecha es mañana?

-¿¡Es por eso!?

Morinaga le regaló su silencio como afirmación.

Souichi se levantó de golpe exasperado y salió azotando la puerta. Asustando un poco a Morinaga.

-¡Bueno no te molestes en aparecer el día después de mañana!

-¡Espera Souichi!

Morinaga salió del negocio, cerrando rápido la puerta con llave y corrió tras su socio.

Ambos iban discutiendo por las calles vacías.

-Es solo un día...

-Si fuera solo un día, no habría problema con que vengas mañana- refutó enojado.

-Te dije que tengo planes

-No vamos a llegar Morinaga necesitamos hacer los moldes y elegir la tela..

-Entonces no tomes el pedido

Souichi se quedó mudo.

-Seguro te lo pidió porque a estas alturas nadie haría un pedido tan grande para que esté listo en unos días

-Y qué propones, entonces, viste cuanto es el alquiler, las telas, el negocio necesita el dinero

"Lo se", pensó.

-Ganamos mucho este más, más que el anterior podemos reponer...

-¡Y podemos ganar más!, Si aceptamos este trabajo podremos ahorrar lo suficiente junto con otros meses más para comprar o alquilar algún local sobre la avenida principal

Morinaga no necesitaba que Souichi le expliqué su punto. Él sabía que su socio tenía razón. 

Pero aún así..

-No cuentes conmigo mañana, Souichi

El también conocía por experiencia que su asociado era tan terco como un árbol con raíces profundas. Imposible de quitar.

Morinaga se giró en sentido contrario y siguió su camino.

Era de noche y no había nadie. Era de esperarse, estaban rodeados de fábricas pero los faroles que alumbraban pobremente cada esquina solo volvían más tétrico el ambiente.

-¡Morinaga!- escuchó su nombre mientras doblaba en la primera esquina

Su compañero corrió hacia él, con lo que parecía ser.. ¿Desesperación?

Souichi chocó con él.

Morinaga nunca lo había visto así.

No hacía falta preguntar qué pasó.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?-

-Si-

Souichi seguía pegado a él, en otro momento o situación Morinaga hubiera tenido sentimientos encontrados a flor de piel pero ahora no.

Ver a sempai así solo le provocaba una extraña sensación de enojo.

Ambos caminaron, la casa que alquilaba Morinaga era la más cercana al negocio.

Sin embargo Morinaga no podía ignorar que Souichi miraba a ambos lados, nervioso y también miraba hacia atrás a veces.

Quería pasarle el un brazo por los hombros, atraerlo hacia él y calmarlo. 

Había tantas cosas que quería hacerle a Souichi que Morinaga tuvo que aguantar reírse en ese momento. 

Esta no era la primera vez que Souichi se quedaba a dormir con él.

Cuando llegaron empezó a preocuparse un poco. Souichi estaba.. inquieto.

Morinaga sabía que nada bueno vendría de preguntarle. Su amigo seguramente no iba a decirle de todos modos. 

-Quieres tomar algo, te ves..

-Estoy bien, no quiero nada, gracias igual

-Voy a sacar el colchón.

-Te ayudo.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban en la habitación de Morinaga. Souichi tenía un par de ropas ahí así que no era necesario que le pidiera prestado ropa.

-Oye lo de mañana- empezó Morinaga. 

-Está bien, puedo yo solo- dijo Souichi mientras se sacaba la camisa y se ponía el pijama, de espaldas a Morinaga. El solo lo contempló. Souichi era tan delgado, alto.

Era irónico que esta no sea la primera y seguro no sería la última vez que su interés romántico esté mostrándose semi desnudo delante de sus ojos.

Ni Souichi, ni Morinaga se dieron cuenta que el reloj de pared marcaba las doce.

  
  
  


Morinaga fue despertado por un grito de Souichi.

Sin embargo el pensó que seguía soñando, el fantasma que flotaba a unos pasos de el, tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. 

Estas cosas no pasaban. Souichi lo miró, un segundo después, estaba casi con la espada pegaba a la pared y con las piernas flexionadas, las rodillas juntas, como si quisiera ocultarse atrás de ellas. 

Una noche horrible es lo que les esperaba.

Souichi apenas fue consiente de que Morinaga se despertó. El joven de largos cabellos le prestaba su total atención al fantasma delante de el. La aparición hablo. 


End file.
